Capital-X
Capital-"X" (Andre Latallade) was born in Brooklyn, New York (September 28, 1964. His parents migrated to New York from Puerto Rico during the "Great Migration" in the 1950's after Puerto Rico's official status was changed to "Commonwealth". It was a time when discrimination was rampant in the United States and it was no different in New York. As stated by Lolita Lebrón, there were signs in restaurants which read "No dogs or Puerto Ricans allowed". Struggling to find his place throughout his life "X" spent nearly half of his life trapped within the web of the criminal justice system, a fate that is all to common for young Blacks and Latinos in America. No stranger to struggle it was no surprise that "X" took after his uncles who were imprisoned for their political practices within the Puerto Rican Nationalist Party fighting for Puerto Rico's Independence. While serving time in Leesburg State Prison in New Jersey Capital-"X" transformed himself into a prisoners rights activist. Inspired by his uncles and the likes of Dr. Pedro Albizu Campos, George L Jackson, Malcolm X and countless others "X" educated himself to stand up against the very system he felt set out to destroy him and countless others. A very strong opponent of capitol punishment Capital-"X" now spends most of his time traveling across the US as well as over seas speaking and performing to educate and enlighten the masses on what he considers to be the truth about a corrupt and unjust legal system that he compares to the slave trade of the past. Intertwining facts gathered by years of extensive study in criminology, penology, law, personal experience and the experiences of fellow captives with hip hop music "X" intoxicates audiences with what he calls Raptivism. Calling himself the Voice of the Voiceless a title borrowed from "perhaps the best known Death-Row prisoner in the world", political rights activist/award winning journalist Mumia Abu Jamal, Capital-"X" claims to be the spokesman for over 2.5 million captives held in US prisons. Since his last release from prison in 2002 "X" has been apart of many projects and protests which include: A single recorded and released for death row prisoner Anthony Haynes titled "999330". A single written and released for Patrick (Dead Man Laughing) Knight one week before Patrick was executed in Huntsville, Texas titled "Dead Man Laughing". His music was sought out for use in an FBC Televisions documentary "The Green Mile" (Letters from Death Row). His music as well as recorded voice overs were used for a documentary on executed prisoner Dominique Green titled "Thou Shalt Not Kill" which included a single arranged and recorded by "X" using Dominique Greens' lyrics titled "My World". He also provided music for death row prisoner Kenneth Fosters documentary "Till Death Do Us Part". "X" also received international attention on his "Walk 4 Life" in 2008 where he walked 1,700 miles from Trenton, N.J. to Austin, Texas in protest of capitol punishment. Capital-"X" has a release date of May 19, 2010 for his debut full length CD titled "305375" (The Voice Of The Voiceless)(Volume 1) which includes a single "Life" featuring Viper/Koch Records recording artist and activist AKIR. Affiliated with numerous organizations such as NCADP, TCADP, Amnesty International, TSADP, Journey Of Hope, 4Wardever, Roma Hip Hop Parade and the TMN just to name a few "X" has embarked on a non-stop campaign for human rights and true justice that equals to none. "X" has been apart of 8 European tours in 10 countries speaking and performing at countless events receiving coverage by regional and national news as well as making headlines in local, and national news papers. He has lectured and performed in elementary to university level schools, maximum security prisons and was even featured on MTV Adria on his visit to Croatia. Most recently he was a big part of the Protestfestival in Kristiansand, Norway where he spoke, hosted work shops and performed with local hip hop acts receiving national news coverage yet again. With his May 19, 2010 highly anticipated debut release many are already calling the most controversial hip hop record ever, Capital-"X" hopes to fund his continuing non-stop campaign to abolish the death penalty and mass incarceration while reaching out to at risk youth as well as prisoners and victims on both sides of prison walls. Raised in the streets and in prison, Capital-"X" turned his life around through his music he calls Reality Hip Hop, or Raptivism. A strong supporter for death row inmates, and activist for prison rights, Capital-"X" brings awareness to people and hope to prisoners through his music and lyrics. (Associated Content). Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Rappers Category:East Coast Rappers Category:Rappers from New York Category:Raptivists